The objective of this proposal is to convene the 1978 meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference at the Leewenhorst Congress Center near Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands. In order to insure a successful meeting, a reasonable number of American investigators must participate. Travel funds for 23 are being requested.